Alpha
by Scarfler
Summary: Ren moved to Forks with her adoptive parents to run away from her tricky past but finds she can't run from her destiny or the wolves. First fic, please be nice.


_Note: First fic. Wrote this before I read Eclipse and haven't been spoiled on Breaking Dawn so I have no clue how OOC Jacob is. I took liberties with the mind reading and so on. I may edit it to fit canon better at a later time but for now this is what I have. Hope you enjoy it. I think I got all the messy typos and whatnot but feel free to let me know if I missed anything._

**One**

"She's the one" a voice whispered.

"I can definitely smell it" another replied.

"What do we do?" another still asked.

Ren wok up in a snap.

"Ugh, leave me alone." she said to the empty blackness of her room.

Her dark hair pooled onto the pillow in messy waves as she eased her head back down. She looked over at the clock. 3am. After the whispers she'd never be able to go back to sleep. Frankly, she didn't think they would start this soon. She only just moved to Forks today.

Ren slid out of bed, padding softly across the room to her dresser.

"May as well go for a run" she thought.

Throwing on appropriate attire over her well toned body, Ren eased her window open and with very little effort she made her way soundlessly to the ground below her second story window.

Running at strange hours always proved a thrill. Never knowing what one can find in early morning hours. Her feet made a delicate "thap" sound on driveway and then the road. She knew her parents would be mortified to find out that she often came out during twilight to run away from the voices.

She was positive Barry and Martha Matthison would rather deal with teenage sex and drug use than the peculiarity of possible mental illness and obsessive running. This was their second move in a year and their fifth since Ren was 8 years old.

"Welcome to La Push", the sign read as she ran passed. For as long as Ren could remember her sense of direction had been keen. So keen in fact that when she was 12 she had to lead her girl scout troop, scout master and all, back to civilization when their wilderness trip went awry. She knew that wherever she was she'd have no trouble finding her way back home. However, once Ren crossed into La Push the whispers became much louder. Too much for her to bear actually. Involuntarily, her feet dug into gravel and one hand touched the ground to steady herself, as if someone had put the brakes on.

"Here?"

"She's here!"

"Smell..."

"What..."

The whispers melded together in a jumble.

Ren didn't need any further prompting. She didn't want to investigate. She'd been through this too many times. Quickly, Ren turned on her heels and began running the direction where she knew home to be.

"Why does this always happen?" she wondered.

And for a brief flicker she could have sworn she heard a faint answer. The thought that the whispers could answer her so soon pushed her to run faster. Not fear, only dread of forcing another move on her weary family was what she felt as she climbed into her bed sweaty.

**Two**

Martha Matthison was waiting outside her adopted daughter's door. She was always like this, terrified to knock and receive no answer. Terrified she'd open the door again to find a bloody dog in her daughter's room. She can't entertain the thought any longer than it takes to envision.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Martha tentatively knocked on Ren's door. She knew that knock would normally never rouse the average teen and as the pressure in her heart mounted and before she could find courage to knock again she heard the perfectly calm voice of Ren's.

"I'll be right down."

Every morning this ritual ensued. Martha was sure Ren had no clue. Ren, however, was totally aware. She could hear her mother thump down the hall. She could hear her breathing, nervous and ragged. She was even pretty sure she could hear her mother's heart hammering wildly in her chest. And with good cause. Ren could never understand how Barry and Martha could have kept her after everything they'd been through with Ren.

Ren knew she was adopted as she was 8 when it happened but her memories before the adoption were hazy like dreams of dreams. And even though she wanted to know, she was far too afraid to ask. If these hazy memories were even close to reality, it would be best left unsaid.

First day at a new school. Everyone in this school has known one another since infancy and now here was Ren. Not exactly plain. Boy's heads turned when she walked passed. Her lean, strong naturally tan body combined with long waves of chocolate brown hair and green eyes were very appealing to most boys. She wished it weren't. Ren wasn't interested. Not that she wasn't attracted to men, just not the ones in school who were attracted to her. They all felt wrong. She could feel their ulterior motives.

All Ren can do now was try to seem positive, a little vulnerable but really all she wanted was to get passed these days where she's the "new girl". In the past, she would try different personalities out, acting out a part. Ren was growing up now though and seeing as how this was her last year of school she decided to just stick it out as herself. Though she sometimes wondered who she was at all.

Making it through to the end of the day proved arduous. Boys were nice because they thought she was attractive and girls were rude because they thought she was attractive. Ren wished for less shallow existences. After her final class she went in search of Mr. Murphy, the track coach. When she got out to the sports field there were some girls in gym clothes stretching out. When they caught sight of Ren she could feel the air change.

The girls went from chatty, happy friends to cheetahs guarding their territory. It wouldn't take a mind reader to know they were scrutinizing everything about Ren. She could never understand why girls were like this to her, as though she put off a smell that alerted females to beware.

"Can you tell me where I can find Coach Murphy?" she asked with no tone or inflection in her voice.

They all stared willfully at her while the short blonde in the middle pointed far across the football field.

"Thanks" Ren said, again with only sincerity. The girls however kept their guard up for far longer.

Coach Murphy was pleased to have Ren on board after her timed runs. She was faster than all the girls on the team and the boys too for that matter.

"You're really tan" a shy tall girl said to Ren outside the locker room.

All the other girls had driven themselves home. Ren and this girl, Jennifer, were left waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Uh, thanks." Ren smiled, bolstering Jennifer's confidence.

"I didn't mean to sound creepy", Jennifer relaxed a bit.

"It's not real. I mean it's not 'a tan'. This is my natural skin tone, I guess."

"I wish I were tan", Jennifer's voice contained a longing that went far beyond just a tan.

It was clear she meant she wished she could be like the short blond girl, Brie, and her posse, Amber and Jessica. The dream of many teenage girls is simply to be a popular girl.

"Jenn, trust me... being tan isn't everything." Ren gave her a knowing look. Jenn looked away.

"No one has ever called me 'Jenn', before", Ren raised an eyebrow which made Jenn quickly reply, "But I like it".

Ren liked how awkward and genuine Jennifer was and hoped that she had at least one friend this year, for as long as the Matthisons remained in Forks.

"Forks?"

"She's in Forks"

"Why?"

Ren heard just as Barry pulled up.

A bit startled by the voices, Ren jumped up off the curb where the girls had been sitting. When Jenn looked up curiously she smiled to her saying, "There's my dad!" sounding very excited to see her father. Jenn had a pang of jealousy at this.

"Are you ok to wait alone?" Ren asked.

Jenn gave a look as if she didn't want to be left behind.

"I don't really know if my parents will be here to get me anytime soon", she confessed.

Ren could feel the girl's pain and knew it was more than just not picking her up from shcool. There were deeper issues.

"Hang on."

Ren went to Barry's car and after a few minutes of explanation along with, "I have a feeling..." being said, Barry agreed to take Jenn home as well. He learned a long time ago to trust Ren's "feelings", somehow she was always right.

Her "feeling" was pretty much confirmed when they pulled up to her house. Barry almost asked what happened to her house but thought better of it when he realized the trash strewn lawn, the old couch on the porch, the bags of garbage everywhere was her house. Nothing had happened, it just was.

Barry felt awful leaving this girl here, but he could do nothing about it.

"Thank you for the ride", Jenn said politely. It wasn't that she was oblivious to the havoc her home was in, only that she could do nothing about it so she chose to ignore the astonishment on Barry's face.

"See you tomorrow", Ren Smiled at Jennifer.

Her smile hid her seething hatred for what Jenn must go through every day, at school and at home.

Barry drove them home wordlessly. He didn't mention anything about Jenn's home to Martha. He just couldn't wrap his head around how bad the outside was. He just hoped the inside was better. Martha was thrilled Ren joined the track team, rattling on about making friends all through dinner.

**Three**

Ren's head tossed back and forth on her pillow. Her arms pushed out in front of her as she warded off an invisible predator. Her teeth gnashed. She growled low in her throat a primal noise. Thrashing in her bed so violently she fell out of it, snapping herself awake. Interestingly enough she was on her haunches with her hands outstretched, fingertips barely touching hardwood. Quietly waiting to see if she'd woken her parents, her breathing slowed. When she heard no concerned whispering of "you go check it", she figured there was no cause for alert. Straightening she eased back onto the bed reflecting on the dream she had.

A huge gray and brown wolf was fighting her. She wished she could say this was the first dream of its kind but that would not be true. Somewhere in those hazy memories this dream was a reminder. She sighed heavily. Oh, to be a normal teenager.

Thankfully the whispers weren't as intense as they had been her first night in Forks. Ren was starting to think they lost her or that maybe the mind technique she'd tried to teach herself were working. One where she imagined a shroud over her thoughts. This suppressed everything in her mind with a cloak of darkness. Ren had no way to test if it was working but she practiced it constantly. The voices were increasingly distant.

"Ren!" Jenn ran up to her beaming.

School would be starting in 15 minutes. All the teens congregated outside for as long as possible.

"Hi Jenn" Ren smiled at her friend. In the short time they'd been friends, Jennifer Dare, came right out of her shell. Ren found she liked her rather than just felt bad about her home life.

"It's so crazy, Ren!" Jenn exclaimed.

"What's so crazy?" a confused Ren asked.

"Oh, you don't know!"

Ren shook her head questioningly.

"Apparently, for YEARS the kids on the reservation over at La Push have not been allowed to run track", she paused, "I don't know why", she answer the question Ren didn't ask.

"ANYWAY! They're finally allowed to run so our next meet is going to be against them!" she finished with a flourish of her arms as if exhausted from bursting excitment.

"La Push", Ren thought. The whispers had been so intense when she ran into the reservation's limits.

"Ren, earth to Ren." Jenn was snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Oh uhm. Are we going there or..."

"Nope, they're running our track! Like I said, they weren't allowed to for some reason so their school's not equipped like ours!"

Ren relaxed a bit. If she didn't have to subject herslef to the bombardment of voices over in La Push she should be ok.

"Isn't it exciting?" Jenn asked.

"I suppose so." Ren smiled, "Everyone deserves the chance to persue their desires." she said in a distant way.

She'd caught a very powerful force moving in their direction. It was so distracting and intense.

"Oh GOD! There they are!" Jenn nearly knocked Ren over turning her in the proper direction.

And there walking towards her was what she felt. The powerful force. Three tall, muscular boys all tan with dark hair and eyes. They were yards away though Ren could feel or possibly just sense their heat. A very familiar feeling. There was also a man with them in his 20's, it was no surprise to Ren that he exuted just as much force and heat as the three boys.

Jenn was speaking but Ren couldn't hear her. It was as though they were standing in a waterfall. All the high schoolers outside stared as the four Native men made their way across the parking lot. Jenn's face was bright red. Clearly this was why she was so excited about the La Push track team. They were extremely good looking. Even Ren who was typically reserved felt a bit of heat rise up her neck - not just because she knew their agenda otherwise. The boy in the middle smiled a laid back smile at Ren as he made his way over.

"You must be Jennifer" he said turning his white smile from Ren to Jenn.

An audible whimper passed from Jenn's lips. Ren would have laughed if she wasn't so intent on calming herself and covering her thoughts. She knew their kind. Though they seemed genuinely nice she couldn't let her guard down. Not yet.

Jennifer shook the boy's hand. He introduced himself as Jacob Black. His friends were Quil Ateara and Embry Call and the older of them was referred to as "Coach Uley, just call him Sam". Despite the fact that they all were speaking to Jenn, Ren could tell they were there because of her. The conversation between the young men and Jenn lasted only a few minutes when the 5 minute warning bell rang. Ren used the opportunity to pull her friend away from the handsome boys. Jenn ended her conversation with Jacob Black by telling him where Coach Murphy's office was located.

"Jenn, you're drooling" Ren poked fun at her companion.

"Whatever!" she practically screamed, "Did you see the way Jacob was looking at you? He's so hot!"

Ren only smiled at her friend and pulled her along to English class. Unlike most teen girls, Ren never said any boy was 'hot' but in retrospect if she were ever going to use that word it would be on Jacob. What was it about him among all others? She sensed the pull he possessed. Was it only because he was one of those that made her remotely intrigued? She shouldn't be. She'd been forcing herself to steer clear since she was 8. Something was different this time. The scent had changed. Were the wolves of La Push different?

She would wonder all day and never have her answer. The track team officially found out that they would be running against La Push that afternoon in practice. Brie seemed unimpressed and a far cry from excited. She rolled her eyes and said something about "savages" to Amber who smirked her agreement. For some unknown reason hearing just that word caused the heat to rise in the commonly cool Ren. Her run ins with Brie had been minimal at best. While she never back away she also never actively instigated anything. After Ren befriended Jenn it became fodder for Brie. She called them 'lesbians' to anyone who would listen. Most of the rumors never got far because none of the boys wanted to believe that Ren could be gay. It seemed to hurt Jenn more because she wanted badly to be accepted and was considered more of an outcast. Ren sometimes felt Jenn's bitter jealousy.

**Four**

"So do you want to come to my house for a sleepover?" Ren found herself asking Jenn after practice.

Jenn gave Ren a skeptical look.

"Won't that make people think we're even bigger lesbians than they already believe we are?"

Jenn was depressed and was taking it out on Ren. Ren could accept that. Brie had pushed Jenn down in the locker room when Ren wasn't there. Jenn didn't divulge the details but sufficed to say it was hurtful.

"Well, if they think we are then it won't matter. Besides once you start dating one of those La Push boys they'll know that you're no lesbian." Ren smiled poking Jenn's shoulder.

Pushing back playfully, Jenn grinned widely.

"You think I have a chance with any of those boys?"

"Are you kidding? I saw how that Quil was looking at you."

Jenn blushed hard. That was the one she felt like she had a chance with too. No matter what Ren said, Jenn had a feeling that there was something there with Jacob and Ren. The air between them was electric.

"Ok. Yes. I will come to your house for a sleep over. As long as you promise to not make out with me!" Jenn joked.

"Oh that's going to be hard for me." Ren retorted.

The night before the big track meet against La Push was slumber party night. After dinner with Barry and Martha, Ren and Jenn escaped to Ren's room. Jenn constantly marvled at the Matthison house. She was so enamored with their life and organization.

"I wish my parents were Barry and Martha" Jenn said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Jenn." Ren sat beside her friend.

Here she never thought she'd actually be friends with anyone in Forks and she had such a lovely, complex girl who was amazing but had a terrible home. It pained Ren to see her friend like this.

"No way, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be a party pooper!" Jenn smiled weakly.

"If you need to talk about it ... " Ren started.

"It's typical broken home stuff", Jenn began, "My dad hits my mom and my mom hates me".

Ren's brow wrinkled. It was way too simply put. There had to be more but she didn't want to pressure her friend. Though she didn't really have to as Jenn could hold back no longer.

"My mom hates me because my dad ... touches me more than he touches her" Jenn spat the words out.

Ren felt the seething anger creep up. A murderous rage soaked her soul so fast that if she hadn't experienced this before it would have taken control before she knew what she was doing. She caught it just before it could errupt and pulled it back. Jenn realized Ren was crying. Silent, angry tears streamed down her face. The pair hugged one another tightly until the tears of both subsided.

"Can you give me a makeover?" Jenn asked after they'd sat quietly for several moments.

"I think you're already beautiful" Ren answered truthfully.

Jenn was an exotic beauty in Ren's opinion. She had an unusual slant in her blue eyes that made her look Asian depsite all her other Aryan looks. Her hair a light ashe blonde was healthy despite Jenn's living conditions being not the cleanest. And her petite frame revealed beautiful proportions.

"But I will show you how to enhance your natural beauty" Ren smiled. Jenn clapped her hands with delight.

A full two hours later Ren had highlighted, flat ironed and trimmed Jenn's hair. She showed her a simple way to make her eyes look smokey and outfitted her with some hand me down clothing. Jenn nearly cried looking at her reflection.

"Ren, this is amazing." Jenn hugged her friend.

"Jenn, this is all you. I didn't do anything drastic."

Ren had to force Jenn to wash the make up off before bed though. Promising her that she could do it again tomorrow after the track meet and that she would even help her woo Quil.

"Shut up, Ren!" Jenn squealed, happily embarrassed.

**Five**

A scream woke Ren from a dead sleep. She looked over to find Jenn was screaming in her sleep. Barry and Martha's footfalls fast approached and Ren was sure they were thinking the absolute worst. The door flung open and the light snapped on. Ren's pupils dilated and adjusted quickly. Jenn had stopped screaming and must have roused herself or was awakened by the lights and clamor. Martha seemed relieved the screaming had nothing to do with Ren directly and even Barry relaxed his grip on the baseball bat he was carrying.

"I'm so sorry." Jenn said a little breathlessly, "Sometimes I have these dreams" her eyes darted to Ren who understood immediately.

Martha smoothed Jenn's hair away from her face in a very motherly fashion. Ren had felt that same touch many times in her life. It was often a wonder that Martha wasn't completely shell shocked. The fact that she could still reach a hand out to a snarling dog said a lot about her.

Ren's parents left the room and the girls lay awake in the bed.

"You don't look like your parents" Jenn remarked.

"I'm adopted." Ren said simply.

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be."

They laid quietly together until Ren spoke. She wasn't even sure if Jenn was awake but she the urge to say it was overwhelming.

"Barry and Martha are afraid that I might hurt you in my sleep. When you were screaming they thought I was inflicting it. I'm not a bad person or crazy. I'm just damaged. When I was 8 something happened. I can't put the pieces together and I can't ask them about it but they're terrified of the dog I could become".

Jenn's breathing was even Ren knew she was asleep the whole time. She couldn't even trick herself into believing she wasn't.

**Six **

It was uncommonly bright the next morning. Uncommonly bright for Forks anyway. Ren and Jenn stood apart from the other girls on the team as they stretched. Coach Murphy was talking about giving it "your all" and so forth but no one was listening. Ren felt the powerful force pushing it's way in.

"They're here", Jenn whispered excitedly.

"I know" Ren thought to herself.

She didn't have to look to know. Their presence was overwhelming. There were only two girls on their track team. A young girl around 14 and an older girl who looked 18.

"They don't even have enough girls" Brie complained.

"Doesn't matter how many girls they have we'll still kick their butts" Amber chimed.

"Guh, go back to your casinos" Brie sing-songed only loud enough for the Forks track team to hear. Yet the La Push girl who looked 18 seemed incredibly angry staring daggers at Brie.

"Hey, Brie. Stop perpetuating that snotty bitch stereotype. It's not cute." Ren heard Jenn say. Her eyes widened at her shy friend and her triumphant insult.

Brie started to retaliate when Coach Murphy chimed in about teamwork. Not that he even actually paid attention to anything that was said, it's just where he was in his pep talk. Brie cast dirty looks at Jenn who could have cared less at the moment. She ogled Quil so hard that Ren could tell he noticed.

"Pull it back a bit, Jenn. Remember you have to be a little hard to get".

"Good advice." Ren heard Jacob say. She looked around but didn't see him. He was standing a yard away from her next to Quil.

Not appreciating the intrusion she pushed him out of her brain and worked on covering things up inside. She could feel what amounts to knocking on a door for her to let him back in. Like a fussy old man she open the door for only a moment.

"Stay out of here!" she mentally yelled at him.

She watched his eyes widen at her outburst. He'd only ever seen her be calm and demure. Now he saw she could also be fierce. Jake smiled back at her and winked. Ren glared a bit at his bravado.

Due to the low number of femles on the La Push team, Sam was allowed to put in a male runner with a 10 second pentalty to try to even it out.

"Ren will still beat him", Coach Murphy warned jokingly.

Sam looked at Ren and nodded seriously, "I believe you".

The race started with a crack of the pistol, Ren pushed past all the girls with ease. A second crack gave Embry his start in the race. Ren could feel his energy as he pushed himself hard towards her. She felt this power struggle with the La Push men. They demanded something from her and she refused to give it. He was almost level with her as she bounded across the finish line.

"You can't have it." She whispered as he ran passed her.

He turned his head to boggle at her words.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Jenn yelled as she practically jumped on Ren.

"Thanks!" Ren smiled, forgetting about the wolves at her back.

**Seven**

In the locker room after Brie and her group had stomped out, Ren was helping Jenn with her makeup and hair.

"How do you know how to do this stuff? You're naturally perfect." Jenn chuckled.

"I was a lot of different people before I decided to just be myself." Ren smiled.

After a few moments on her makeup and hair, Jenn was back to her movie star looks from the night before. She smiled at herself in the mirror like she couldn't believe it was her. Then her smile fell.

"What if they've already left!" She worried.

"They're still here." Ren said positively.

Jenn knew Ren was right but it wasn't because she knew Ren could feel every move those boys were making.

The pair walked back out into the chill of the evening. Ren had given Jenn a pair of jeans and a tee shirt from the band Deathcab for Cutie. She also had a pair of old chuck taylors on and a thin cardigan. Ren had read Quil earlier. He was attracted to Jenn regardless of the makeup hair or clothes but those things made her confident, succeptible to being asked out. Ren was dressed similarly in a different band shirt and no cardigan. Her natural heat kept her warm, much like the three boys that made their way over to them.

Jenn almost tried to hang back but Ren had ahold of her hand bringing her forward, bolstering her. She walked her right up to Quil.

"Hi, You're Quil, right?" Ren asked casually.

Jenn was already balking at the situation but Ren just smiled her relaxed smile at her and patted her arm reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm Quil." He replied.

"This is my friend, Jenn." Ren stretched Jenn's hand out to Quil who took the offered hand in his.

"Thank you". She heard two people say. One in her head and one in a whisper in her ear.

She slipped away from the duo as they began talking and with an amount of clumbsiness she never possessed before backed right into Jacob.

"Hello." He whispered in her mind.

Giving him a narrowed eyed glance, she took his elbow and pulled him with surprising strength to a more secluded spot. The third friend, Embry, watched warily from a distance.

"Stay out of my head" Ren said sternly.

"Why?", He questioned her, "You know who you are."

"You don't know who I am." She gritted her teeth at him.

"Okay, I don't know YOU but I know..."

"I'm not like you." Ren started, "I've had this conversation a million times with a million hounds just like you".

Jacob's face revealed surprised confusion.

"You aren't the only ones, Jake" Ren said trying to keep her voice low. "I've moved five times since I was 8 years old and you know how many wolves have come knocking on my door? Now I'll admit, what you La Push guys have is... different. But I don't think you understand the threat your kind poses."

"Our kind" He corrected.

"I am not ..." she trailed off.

"What's the matter, princess? Can't say what you aren't?" Jake's bite was bitter, "I don't think YOU know. If there are others like US who've been chasing you it's because of what you ARE."

"Oh? What am I then?" Ren leveled with Jake as they pushed one another using their walls of energy.

"That's enough, Jake." A voice said aloud.

It was Sam. There was no telling how long he'd been watching or listening.

"You're not very good at talking ladies into having dinner with you, are you?" Sam playfully shoved Jake.

Ren blinked twice. It was as though a spell had been lifted. From intensity to total relaxation. She scanned the field for Jenn. She was with Quil still they were chatting. He touched her arm very delicately. Ren knew she chose him wisely.

"You're something of a matchmaker" Sam said to her. He was smiling politely, genuinely.

"Come have dinner with us." he switched gears, "I think there are a few things we should discuss."

It was on the tip of her tongue to decline but her curiousity, despite not wanting to be involved, had been piqued. Sam called Quil to him and Jenn rejoined Ren with a huge smile on her face. Ren patted her shoulder.

"I'll be at your house to get you at 8" Jacob said to Ren.

Her eyes widened but then she nodded accepting that he was going to be her date for the evening even if she was just going to the wolves.

Jenn practically screamed at Ren after Sam and the boys dispersed out to their vehicles.

"YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH JACOB?"

Ren chuckled at her friend's vigor while knowing this dinner would most likely not be all fun and games. As Ren drove Jenn home in her father's Jeep she got a bad feeling. The soft top of the Jeep was off and she could smell something in the air. Fear, desperation, blood. Something wasn't right at Jenn's house. They were almost there and it was far too late to turn back. Even as she pulled into the driveway her instincts were telling her to back right back out.

Jenn jumped from the car and started towards the house. Ren was out like a flash pulling Jenn back into the Jeep. That's when they heard the screams. Jenn's eyes went wide. Her mother was begging for her life, her father shouting unintelligible words. Jenn frantically tore at Ren's arm.

"We have to do something! Call the cops!"

Ren dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it to Jenn.

"Stay here" She said standing back up.

"Ren, you can't go in there." Jenn pleaded.

"Don't worry."

Ren pulled the door open in time to see Jennifer's father leveling a gun in his wife's face.

"Stop" Ren said.

Mr. Dare looked over at Ren. He turned the gun towards her and for the first time since she was 8 years old the werewolf within her was released. It was a bit of a shock to her system. She could hear more than she ever wanted to hear but she could also take care of this menace. This man who tormented his daughter and ruined his wife. He fainted immediately at the sight of her however. That's when Ren heard Mrs. Dare say, "Don't hurt him please."

Amazing the woman who almost died at his hand was begging for leniency. Then Ren heard another voice in her head.

"Don't hurt him, Ren. Your purpose isn't against that man."

It was Jake.

"Jake, he deserves to die."

"Our purpose is to keep those fleshy lumps safe. Phase back now." He commanded.

Regretfully, she came out of her wolf form. Due to a loss of blood Mrs. Dare had passed out. Ren found herself almost entirely naked on the floor of Jennifer's home as the sirens cut through the night.

As Ren was the only coherent party inside the house Police Chief Swan escorted her to his office to find out what happened. Jennifer rode with a separate officer. When Ren came out of Chief Swan's office she told Jenn, "You have to tell him the truth about your father". Jenn nodded swallowing a hard lump of fear.

Barry and Martha showed up at the police station looking worse for wear. Martha grabbed Ren into a powerful hug.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked. It was a loaded question. He didn't just mean are you physically or emotionally okay. He also seemed to mean, "Are you going to kill someone or are you okay?"

"I'm okay" Ren replied, nodding seriously.

Martha continued to hug Ren until Jenn came out of Chief Swan's office tearfully, then she stood and enfolded the girl into her arms where Jenn seemed to melt. Her body collapsing in Martha's arms.

Barry shook Chief Swan's hand and introduced himself.

"Barry Matthison, I'm Ren's father."

"Charlie Swan." the chief replied. "I know how worried you must have been. I have a daughter of my own. I know how much they can make you worry".

Ren noticed a hint of sadness flash across Charlie's face.

"We'll take Jenn home with us tonight, Chief Swan." Martha announced.

Charlie nodded his approval and informed Jenn that he would be in touch with her in regards to the welfare of her parents and "further matters". Ren understood that to mean criminal charges against her father.

Martha drove the girls home as Barry followed in his Jeep. Jenn leaned against Ren in the back seat. Ren wordlessly stroked her hair out of her face as the tears fell. She wished she'd killed Mr. Dare. She learned something about her phasing. There is no guarding your thoughts when you've phased. It's all out there for the wolves to hear. Everyone can hear everything.

Upon arriving home, Martha took the liberty of getting a very worn out Jenn into night clothes and tucked into the spare bed. Barry caught Ren by the wrist in the living room she'd known he was curious. He wanted the real story even though he could never understand it.

"I'll tell you when you tell me what happened when I was 8" she said.

Pain ripped through Barry's face at her words. She suddenly felt bad for even saying such a thing. Obviously, her past didn't just effect her. It wasn't for her to demand, not now.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

His eyes rimmed with tears. Ren saw lights flash up their driveway and knew it was Jake. Uncertain about where anything was going she couldn't take a chance at missing this dinner but she was likely not going to be allowed out of the house. Having seen the lights Barry opened the front door to see who it was. Jacob Black came to the front door dressed in a white collared shirt and black slacks. He shook hands with Barry introducing himself.

"Dad, I had made a date with Jake before all this happened." Ren started but internally she spoke to Jake, "Drive down the road half a mile and park. After you leave I'll head to bed and meet you there in 10 minutes."

"I'm afraid there's been a bit of a situation", Barry started explaining to Jake, "I think you should postpone your date to another time".

"It's no problem at all, sir." He smiled politely.

"I'll see you in 10 minutes" He whispered in Ren's mind. Such a soft whisper it gave her a chill.

Jake said goodbye and departed.

"He seemed nice. Where'd you meet him?"

"Track meet. I think he might be nice." Ren replied a bit distracted.

She wished she could tell Barry that Jake was like her only far less misunderstood or pursued. Almost nicer than what she was used to from their kind. She didn't know much and far from everything but something about these La Push guys was different. They had more of a purpose than any other dogs she'd come across.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'm exhausted" Ren suppressed a yawn for effect.

"That's a good idea." Barry checked his watch and sighed. It seemed much later than it was.

Ren made sure to say goodnight to both parents and checked in on Jenn who was still asleep. Hopefully, she'd sleep through the night. She slipped into her room to find Jake waiting there.

"I knew you were here" She remarked.

"I just didn't want to wait in the car." He whispered.

"Well, you need to leave so I can change clothes."

"If you start phasing in front of me I'm going to see it all the time anyway." He shrugged smirking.

"I don't plan on phasing in front of you"

Ren picked a black dress out of her closet and held it against herself while looking in the mirror. She wasn't looking at herself though, she was watching Jake's eyes in the reflection. His glaze was approving. The dress was strapless so she rummaged a dark red cardigan out of the closet as well.

"Can you at least turn around?" She asked his reflection.

Obliging her he turned around. Ren smirked as she opened her mind completely while she started to take her shirt off. Before she had it off Jake snapped back around to see she was looking at him, fully clothed.

"I have a good imagination, huh?" She smirked.

"I'll be outside." Jake smiled reluctantly.

She had totally tricked him into thinking she'd removed her top. He couldn't get the mental image out of his mind. She obviously had no clue the power she possessed. Behind a tree he watched her practically float to the ground beside him. Her agility was far beyond anyone elses in the group.

"You're beautiful."

The sincerity in his voice was palpable. His words were true. Ren felt a chill of sorts go up her spine. How this could be was beyond her.

**Eight**

The two arrived to the dinner only fashionably late. No one was eating. Everyone was dressed nicely. There were a few familiar faces; Quil, Embry and Leah from the track meet as well as Sam. On his arm was a beautiful woman who had clearly been a victim of wolf wrath at some point, though no less beautiful to Ren. She wanted to meet her immediately. Easing away from Jake she walked up to the native princess and presented her hand.

"Hello." Ren smiled.

Sam whispered in the woman's ear as his bride made a face of recognition.

"Ren? I've heard more about you than you likely know about yourself. I'm Sam's wife, Emily."

Ren nodded graciously. She was learning to accept that there were people who had more knowledge of this life than her. Yet also impressed to find that they were kind. Far beyond any others she'd encountered.

"Emily, you are the most beautiful woman in this room." Ren replied in turn. "I felt you before all others."

Emily's vibrant eyes welled with tears and Sam hugged her close. Jake came to Ren's side to steer her away from the pair.

"Quil has been concerned about Jenn." He whispered in her ear. It tickled the hairs on her neck. Before she could react to the sensation Quil was upon her, bombarding her with questions about the situation. Once she satified his curiousity without giving everything away, she felt Jenn's honor deserved to be perserved the meal was begining.

The head of the table, Jake's father, Billy Black began to explain why they were all there. He told a story of two wolves, a mated pair, leading the pack in defeating "cold ones". Ren listened intently. If this were the key to understanding her role in their world she desired it. The story went on to tell how the Alpha Female had been ripped from the Alpha Male centuries ago. And how every Alpha Male of every wolf clan believes that he is the mate to the one true Alpha Female residing in the world. It had been centuries but the Alpha Female had finally been unearthed.

"So who's the Alpha Female?" Leah Clearwater asked.

"Ren", Billy said.

Though she was not really surprised, Ren felt her cool cracking under the weight of her role. She was well aware what being the Alpha Female meant. It was starting to make sense now. All the werewolves that tracked her, chased her, forced her to become stronger were in a sense trying to prove they were her Alpha Male. Everyone looked at her. She couldn't tell if they were expecting her to say or do something.

"Who's the Alpha Male?" Leah's brother, Seth, asked causing a bit of a chuckle.

Eyes darted around and Ren knew they were looking to her left where Jacob was sitting. Ren eased up from her chair.

"I, uhm... think I'll be going now." She uncharacteristically stammered on her words.

It's one thing to know you're something different but it's quite another to be destined to be it's leader. Ren stumbled backwards from the table. Feeling dizzy and nauseous all of the sudden, she expected to hit the floor as her vision went black but the hard thud never came.

"There you are" Jake said softly as she came to.

They were alone in a small room, it smelled like him so it must have been his.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"For what? Fainting?"

"No, that I can't be the Alpha" Ren's voice waivered.

"It's not about whether you can or not", Jake sounded stern, "You ARE the Alpha. The end. No takeies backies. It's who you are."

Ren closed her eyes.

"Okay, if I am the Alpha. Why are YOU the Alpha Male?" She questioned, eyebrows raised eyes still closed.

Jake chuckled as he smoothed her hair away.

"I am the Alpha here. It doesn't mean I'm THE Alpha but we are the purists of all the werewolves. If I were a betting man I would say that's what matters most. In the end, you are the one who decides who becomes your Alpha Male."

"Do you want it to be you?" Ren asked softly.

Jake was thoughtfully quiet for a moment. He was close to her. She could feel his heat getting closer.

"Jake?" she whispered.

"mmm?"

"What..." she started.

And at that moment his lips gently lay upon hers. Allowing her to understand he was kissing his answer. Strangely, this was her first kiss. A crackle of electricity rippled between them as they made the kiss more serious. Ren opened her mouth to accommodate his tongue. Teeth nibbled lips. Jake's hands were pinning Ren's arms down as she writhed in the moment.

"Do you want it to be me?" He growled at her.

Her eyes snapped open looking straight into his. They both felt it and neither could stop it as they phased instantly. Jake burst through the window of the room with Ren after him snapping at his heels.

"I've had more practice at this than you" He told her as they circled one another.

Several of the pack ran up to watch only to have Sam usher them back.

"They need to do this. It's all part of her decision." He informed them.

The crowd moved back but stayed to watch the gray and brown Jake wolf and the chocolate brown Ren wolf battle one another. Ren wanted to be cautious in this battle but there's no way to hide your thoughts in this form. She pushed herself not to think about it but to act, react and find weakness. The only problem was Jake didn't have many weaknesses.

"That's flattering of you to think" Jake replied to Ren's thoughts.

"Get out of my head!" Ren growled and lunged catching him only slightly off guard.

Rolling him onto his side he used his great paws to push her off. They charged one another, teeth gnashing, growling low in their throat each asserting dominance, pushing back and forth. It went on longer than even some of the brethren had the inclination to watch. Sam and Emily held hands enthralled in this power struggle for hours.

"Give it up." Jake told Ren panting.

"I believe it is you who should give it up." Ren weakly batted Jake.

Together the large wolves collapsed in a pile. Jake licked Ren's muzzle delicately.

"This doesn't mean anything", Ren sighed sleepily.

"It means everything", Jake nuzzled closer.

They phased back together drawn into one anothers arms. Despite the fast regeneration rate of werewolves Jake and Ren could barely stand as Sam and Emily helped them to bed.

**Nine**

Ren awakened from a dreamless sleep. She felt amazing. In her lifetime she couldn't remember ever feeling this great. And though she couldn't remember coming home she was in her own bed. Slipping out of bed she could see she wore her own pajamas also.

"Don't worry, Emily dressed you." Jake smiled at her from the window. He was wearing khaki shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt.

Ren tried to stop the flutter in her chest from seeing Jake this early but it was too late. In spite of her resistance to the Alpha Male/Female ritual, she'd succumbed to it in the end. It was Jake.

"It would have been you regardless" He smiled.

"I don't need that kind of affirmation, Jake", Ren started, "If I wasn't the Alpha it never would have been me. You would be with the Alpha."

"That's not the proper way to look at this." He stepped into the room further, closer, "You are the Alpha because you were destined to be. Just like me. And you chose me. You can shroud your thoughts all you want but I know that when you first saw me you knew it. And I know when you phased at Jenn's house it was me you linked to immediately."

"Get out" Ren whispered harshly.

Martha rapped on the door with purpose as if she sensed a change in Ren before breakfast was even cooked. Ren had just recognized the footfalls coming down the hallway in time to shove Jake out the window. Ren threw the door open wide with a bright fresh face on.

"Hi!" she exclaimed.

Martha gave her a queer look, raising her eyebrow.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked slowly.

"I would love some. I'm starving!" Ren said brightly.

"Is something going on?" Martha continued to give Ren the stare down.

"Nope. How's Jenn?"

Martha brightened at the mention of Jenn. It probably was nice caring for a normal teenage girl for once. Martha started talking about how they should all go clothes shopping since Jenn didn't really have anything.

"I'm going to eat breakfast. Knock on the door in a few minutes" She called mentally to Jake.

Hardheaded as ever he was already in the kitchen with Barry after she had given herself a good scrubbing. To her she smelled as though she'd been rolling around with Jacob Black all night. To her parents she probably had no odor at all.

"Oh, hi Jake." She said trying to sound casual as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ren. I was just on a run and I thought I'd stop by to see if you'd like to join me". His toothy grin was making her giddy inspite of herself.

Jenn was looking much better eating eggs and bacon.

"Oh, Jenn. Quil wanted me to give you this." Jake handed her a letter.

"Quil?" Martha asked raising a brow.

"He's a friend." Ren winked at her mom.

Had she ever winked at her mom before? What was with these werewolf boys? Or was it this particular werewolf boy? Jenn tucked the letter into her lap. Ren and Jake could feel her anticipation to read it privately.

"I think I'll take you up on that run" Ren said.

"What about shopping today?" Martha actually pouted a bit.

"Have fun. I'll go next time!" Ren called behind her.

She did feel a little bad. For the first time in her life she felt real and instead of sharing that feeling with the people who stuck by her she ran off with the first hairy beast to come her way.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be the only hairy beast" Jake laughed as Ren chased him through a thicket of trees to get to his car.

"Stop doing that!"

"I can't help but want to know every one of your thoughts"

They made it to his car where Jake stopped only to have Ren tackle him. Only werewolves could throw their weight around with one another. He recalled the time Bella punched him in the face and sprained her wrist.

"Who's Bella?" Ren asked. She was still on top of him but sat up to watch his face.

He liked the heat their bodies made it felt primal.

"Bella was a girl I loved." He started, "She loved someone else. A blood sucker".

Ren didn't want to push this topic any farther but recognized the broken mood it created. She stood and offered her hand to Jake. He took it though he didn't require help to stand. It was more of a peace offering. He had things that pained him. She had things that were mysteries to her. But they were a mated pair and they knew they would have to work through their life experiences.

As they drove out to La Push, Ren was singing a song in her head and Jake was singing a long out loud.

"Are we really a mated pair?" She asked suddenly.

"You thought that so fast I didn't hear it til it was out of your mouth" Jake replied.

"Did we mate?" She ignored his observation.

"No, we didn't." He smiled.

She was thankful he wasn't remorseful of the fact that they'd yet to mate.

"Is there some other kind of ritual we have to do?"

"Just imprint"

"How do we do that?"

"It's like a wedding but there's no divorce".

"That's such a big step".

"Well, no one has to know about it but us."

"And everyone else in the tribe" Ren chided.

"See, you make me totally want to imprint on you!" Jake laughed at her.

The earlier tension of discussing the past had waned and Ren was feeling at ease. Jake parked his truck near First Beach where he had a large meal prepared.

"Something tells me you had help with this" Ren eyed him as she sat before still sizzling meat.

"I have very good brothers"

Ren nodded agreement. As they made their way through the meal, Ren opened up a bit more. She told Jake about how she essentially forced Barry and Martha to move because of the blatant attention she was recieving from wolf stalkers.

"I had no idea what they wanted with me. I was never kidnapped only chased and forced to fight. Though I never phased. I only have one hazy memory of phasing. I believe that memory is why Barry and Martha sleep as lightly as they do".

Jake reached across the table to touch Ren's hand. She loved the electricity that rose between them and resided in their touch. She didn't want to think anything negative because she knew that Jake was always listening or at least half listening to what she was thinking but flickers of worry caused her to wonder if it were possible to love things about this man she barely knew. Was she really going to marry a man she didn't know?

"Hey now. I can hear that" Jake said over the din of her frantic worry, "It's fate, Ren. This would be different if you were just another girl. I would pursue you and buy you flowers, but you don't want those things. You don't need those things because this was meant to happen."

He made sense. Ren could accept that. It was just scary for her to consider.

"I know it is. Just relax. I'm not going to ask you to do anything you aren't ready for. You're not the only one it would be the first time for."

The sun was setting on the beach. The reservation was quiet.. The unmated mated pair sat on a blanket, Jacob behind Ren arms encircling her.

"It never gets very bright here does it?" Ren wondered.

Jake kissed her cheek lightly, "It feels bright".


End file.
